


Jazz Freak

by Captain_Cabinets



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Alternative Meeting, M/M, There's a chemistry alright, Vince is sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Cabinets/pseuds/Captain_Cabinets
Summary: This is an alternative meeting for the Boosh boys. Howard Moon is twenty five and he works in the Zoo, his mundane life beginning to get the better of him - he decided to take a little trip down a big alley, where he runs into Vince Noir. Vince is an eighteen year old whirlwind and their differences might be their biggest strength.





	1. Of course he'd be named Vince.

**Author's Note:**

> Italics in this section are Howard's thoughts. 
> 
>  
> 
> Imagine they look like they do in those pictures from the very beginning when Julian doesn't have a mustache and his hair is kinda long.  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/0f/30/29/0f30296ac29438be56d4f1fdb1d40705--julian-barratt-noel-fielding.jpg

Howard Moon constantly felt like mere existence was never enough to satisfy him. His job as a zookeeper was meant to be something he did for a couple of months until he got enough money then he would become a famous jazz musician, a theatre actor, a writer – the opportunities were endless in Howard’s mind. However, things didn’t exactly play out that way and his time at the zoo was nearing two years.

His mundane life was beginning to get the better of him, his decision on a hot summers night was to go to a ‘normal’ bar – he walked straight past his regular jazz bar and continued down an alley way until he slipped into a dark building which smelt like cigarettes and spirits.

It didn’t take long for Howard to feel uncomfortable, in his brown corduroy trousers and his flower-print shirt he was certainly out of place. A swarm of skinny jeans and hairspray looked like they were – perhaps dancing though it could’ve been compared to having a seizure.

A bartender eventually worked her way around to the end of the bar where Howard was sitting – closest to the door, a young woman who looked like all the other young women in the bar, big hair and neon colours. _Not my taste but freedom of expression_ , Howard mused to himself.

“What do you want?” She murmured, not even looking at Howard.

“Can I get a Scotch?” Howard’s voice struggled against the music. Her eyes narrowed and they rose to meet Howard.

 _Obviously, a scotch isn’t the type of drink to order here._ He looked around and noticed that most people were drinking cocktails or liquors - typical.

“Are you in the right place?” She asked, earning herself an eyeroll from Howard.

“Yeah, alright. Can I just get the scotch please?” He muttered, watching as she walked away to prepare the drinks.

Two drinks later and Howard wasn’t feeling much. The bar was still loud and people in tight trousers were still dancing in their own peculiar way and Howard felt extremely small _. Yep, should’ve gone to the jazz bar – I make some bad decisions._

He swilled the rest of the scotch around in the glass before knocking it back – wondering how many of those it would take him to get drunk and then how drunk he would have to be to dress like these youths.

Howard had never exactly been like everybody else – Jazz wasn’t popular but then again neither were these people. Neon – like jazz – hadn’t been incorporated into everyday life yet.

“Can I get you another one squire?” The bartender asked, smirking at Howard.

Howard wasn’t impressed. “No, no, I think I better be heading off.”

“Good idea.” She agreed and Howard sighed – paying her for the drinks.

Grabbing his coat, he got up to leave before he felt a body slamming into his own.

“Ah, sorry. You alright?” The other man asked, watching as Howard sat back on the barstool to regain his balance.

Howard tilted his head, the man across from him was dressed in black with what looked like a band t-shirt on and some very high platform shoes. At least Howard thought he was a man, there was a prettiness about him that would fit a woman. Nodding his head, Howard forced a smile.

“Yeah, yeah. Wasn’t looking.” He murmured.

The other man nodded, flashing a grin that made a lump form in Howard’s throat. “Yeah, don’t worry about it mate. I’ll catch you later.”

And with that the man was gone and Howard was left feeling like a car had just shone its headlights directly in his eyes.

“I’ll take that other drink, actually.” Howard murmured to the bartender who just smirked at him from across the table.

“You look like you need it.” She turned away and Howard rolled his eyes again.

Howard spent another fifteen minutes at the bar thinking about his fifteen second encounter with that man. Whoever he was, he had left Howard with a tight chest and an immovable lump in his throat.

Paying the bartender for the second time that night, Howard went outside to get some air before the music went to his head and he fainted. He stood against the wall adjacent to the door and took a deep breath. A part of Howard wanted to see that man every day for the rest of his life and a part of him wanted to forget he ever existed.

"Oi, piss off now you're gonna rob me silly." A few people came from around the alley and shuffled their way back into the pub. Howard heard the shuffling of feet and the rummaging in a pocket before he raised his eyes to find the man leaning against the wall opposite him was the man who had bumped into him earlier. Seeing him in the yellow light of the street lamp was different to seeing him in the dark smokey room. 

"Oh, it’s you. Sorry about earlier mate, just wasn't lookin." He smiled and approached Howard.  Howard wanted to suddenly become camouflaged and blend into his surroundings. 

"No, nope. Don't worry about it. It was probably my fault." 

"Do you want a ciggie?" The younger man offered extending the box to Howard. 

"Those will kill you."  _Wow that's definitely something that will win his approval. Smooth Howard._

"Haha, I know yeah. I don't really smoke them it just looks pretty cool dun' it?" The boy grinned, putting the cigarettes into the back pocket of his tight jeans. Without his heels, Howard suspected he may not be as intimidating, he was thin and had petite shoulders - his dark hair which was loose about his neck. "Talking about looks, you don't look familiar." 

"You mean I don't look like you lot?" Howard smirked, narrowing his eyes slightly, his hands were stuffed awkwardly into his pockets as he watched the stranger. 

"Yeah, I mean you could say that. I've never really seen anything like you before. You ain't common around here." The boy murmured. Howard was surprised that he was pleasant to talk to, he was surprised that the younger man would willingly stand there and speak to Howard.  _How appearances deceive people._

"Yep, I'm more of a jazz type-" 

"Ah no, no. Jazz? Not jazz. It's the worst type of music!" The boy laughed, his head falling back slightly. "You're joking yeah? A jazz man, in this club?" 

Howard laughed slightly himself, the boy was younger than himself - probably by a few years. Howard would hazard a guess that he was about seventeen or eighteen.  _Just a kid really._ Howard mused. "Yep, well. Not everyone likes that loud... noise. It's not even music, you know that?" Howard wondered why the boy was standing here talking to him whilst the music was still loud erupting from the pub and his friends were just inside waiting for him. 

There was a sheepishness to the boy that Howard liked. Howard was awkward and let the silences stretch between them but the boy filled them in. He seemed to buzz with energy, his pale skin contrasting with his dark clothes and hair. But no matter how high those platform boots were, he still looked young.  _Am I a pervert? Maybe I am. Maybe we should get on a first name basis. Maybe._

"So how did you find yourself down here? Like, with us lot? Were you invited?"

"No, nope. Just fancied a change from that jazz pub up there. It isn't very exciting." 

The younger boy laughed and his leg lifted up slightly. Howard watched him curiously, it was like he was a rare bird and Howard may never see him again so he couldn't stop staring. He was so different. "Yeah I can imagine that. Just a load of blokes looking like you listening to some scat." He smirked. 

"I'll have you know scat is one of the most inventive forms of jazz. That noise you call music? Jazz birthed that." 

"I don't think jazz birthed anything. I think jazz can't have babies. Everyone's afraid of jazz as it is, he walks down the street everyone screams and points. Ah it's jazz, cover your eyes everybody, hide your kids." 

Howard shook his head and couldn't help the small laugh that escaped his lips. A small part of Howard wanted to ask if he was high, another part thought that it might've been weird that Howard wasn't high. So, he didn't. 

"I'm Howard." He murmured, rocking back and forth on the heels of his feet. "You know, if you wanted to know... For future reference."

"Yeah alright Howard. I'm Vince." 

Howard almost scoffed. Vince. Of course he'd be named Vince. No way he would be called something normal like John or Peter. Vince. 

"How old are you Vince?" Howard wasn't sure if it was out of line but Howard didn't want to stop talking to Vince. 

"I'm eighteen. How old are you, Howard, ninety?" Vince laughed to himself and Howard shook his head for what felt like the hundredth time that night. 

"I'm twenty-five, actually." 

"Never met a young boy who likes jazz."  

"No, me neither. We're a rare breed. Careful to come by, you're lucky actually. You know?" Howard laughed lightly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"You're funny, 'Oward." Vince murmured, smiling up to the older man. Howard knew it was strange that Vince had only known his name for a few minutes but it already sounded familiar on his tongue. He dropped the H and Howard liked that. "Are you goin home then? Is that why you're out here, standing all alone?" 

Howard nodded. "That was the plan before you came along, yeah." 

Vince nodded and shuffled lightly, Howard looked back down to those boots. "I'll leave you to it then, Oward." 

Howard itched to tell him no, he nodded. "Yeah, yeah if you want to go. Bet your friends are wondering where you went off to you know? You've been out here talking to the jazz freak, they might be afraid I've kidnapped you." Howard laughed awkwardly. 

"You're not a jazz freak... Well you are a little, but you're actually alright."  Vince said with a small smile, watching Howard. "What are you lookin at?"

"Nothing, it's just your shoes are-"

"Oooh yeah! They're genius, aren't they? Platform ones, stark white. Remind me of Bowie. They're genius!" 

"Not really my style." Howard muttered, but he appreciated the way Vince smiled when talking about them. 

"Yeah, I can see that, you're a corduroy man." He laughed, his eyes wandering down to Howard's trousers. 

"Brilliant material corduroy, strong material. Reliable." Howard said, watching as Vince smirked. 

"Not really my style." Vince repeated making Howard smile. 

Howard felt giddy, he wasn't sure whether it was Vince or the alcohol. 

"I'm gonna go now Vince, I better be getting off you know." 

"Oh, alright yeah. Cool. I'll see you around 'Oward." 

"Yeah, bye Vince." 

The eighteen-year-old turned and made his way back to the pub. Howard checked his watch 1:36AM.  _I wonder what Vince's mum thinks about him getting in late._ Howard rubbed his eyes and began to walk back to his apartment. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea. 

 


	2. He ain't nothing like me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan Jett brings out a different side to Vince.
> 
> Inspired by a video I recently saw of Noel singing I love Rock N Roll at a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are Howard's thoughts.

Howard had been thinking about going back to that club ever since he left, he felt a bit lost. Vince was so different to Howard, everything about Vince was so far out of Howard’s comfort zone – Vince didn’t even seem to have a comfort zone. That small interaction Howard replayed over and over in his head.

They were so different but they had this chemistry, this understanding, they kind of clicked. Or at least that’s how Howard perceived it – for all he knew Vince could be sitting at home thinking ‘who was that pervert that kept bothering me?’

Howard wandered aimlessly around the zoo, thinking about Vince and wondering if he would ever see him again. More importantly if he did, could he sway Vince to like jazz? No, probably not. Never.

 

Vince sat in the middle of his bedroom, he was surrounded by fabrics and canvases. BTEC Fashion wasn’t as easy as it sounded, sewing needles were deadly weapons.

Sitting with his legs crossed, his pencil lightly touched the sketchbook in front. The latest piece he was working on was called ‘Jazz Freak’ it was kind of like a futuristic tweed catsuit.

“This is genius.” Vince mused to himself, grinning at his work as he pulled his hand through his long hair. “Cheers ‘Oward.” He muttered to himself smiling somewhat fondly.

Vince didn’t expect he’d ever see the older man again and if he didn’t he didn’t think he’d ever experience a connection like that again.

A few hours later Vince was sitting with his mum at the table, she was absently reading a book as she chatted with her son. They had a good relationship, sometimes strained, but often good.

“How are your friends, Vince? I haven’t seen them for a while.” She was ginger, with long hair and blue eyes – the same eyes as Vince. She often modelled for his fashion shows or his art work.

“They’re pretty good, yeah. We’ve all been really busy lately, I’m sure they’ll pop ‘round again.” She nodded and a comfortable silence stretched between them. “I met someone new last night, mum.”

Her eyes raised from the book she was reading, and she smiled. “Oh?”

“Yeah… It was weird, we kind of like – clicked. I dunno, it was just cool. Never really done that with anyone. We are completely different as well, haha – it’s the funny part. He ain’t nothing like me.”

“What’s his name?” She asked, “and will you be seeing him again?”

“That’s the thing, I dunno. He doesn’t hang with us. He’s different, a different kind. I dunno if I’ll see him again mum.” Vince muttered, shrugging his shoulders.

His mum was one of the only people to see him like this. His hair not backcombed, his face not made up, his clothes baggy and free. This was the Vince that nobody would ever really know.

“If it was meant to be, it’ll happen. Who are they?”

“His name was ‘Oward, mum.” Vince grinned sheepishly.

“You mean Howard?” She asked, smiling. His mum had never had a problem with Vince’s style, his life choices – or anything like that. She suspected that he wasn’t exactly straight however they’d never properly spoken about it.

Vince squinted. “Nah. ‘Oward.” He smirked and then padded back upstairs to his room.

Howard found himself wandering down that alley way again, his eyes watching the door of the pub. Vince might not even be there. Vince might not even want to see him.

He sighed and made his way into the bar, he wasn’t going to look for Vince though – if he was there Howard would come across him eventually.

He sat in the same place. “Oh, look – it’s scotch man! Back again?” The bartender smirked at him and Howard rolled his eyes.

“Hope that’s not too much of a problem.” He muttered, _the music is just as awful as last time._

“Scotch?” She asked, this time her hair had pink highlights. Howard found that interesting – how they always changed, stuck-in-his-ways Howard.

He nodded and turned around on the bar stool, watching the people dance and interact. They weren’t the kind of people Howard would mix with– just different.

“What are you doing here anyways?” Howard turned to face the bartender, shrugging his soldiers.

“Thought I’d come and see what all the fuss was about you know? Thought I’d check out the scene.” Howard said, trying to act natural when that was the last thing he felt.

“You don’t exactly fit in.” She muttered, she was definitely judging Howard. He could feel her eyes burning into his orange turtleneck.

He took his drink and sipped it gingerly. “Yes, I’m aware. I just came to have a look, to stand on the side lines. I’m not jumping into the action, oh no.”

She stared at him, an expression of confusion crossing her features. “You’re a strange one.” She murmured and turned away.

_I never imagined I’d be called strange by someone like that. First time for everything._ Howard mused as he turned around on his seat.

Ten minutes passed and Howard decided it was time to find the toilets. He got up hesitantly and braced himself to walk through the crowd, a few bumps and scrapes but he got by alright. Taking a left to the toilet, he heard that distinct voice.

“Alright, alright. But I’ve only got a few left, you know? I pay for these with my own money, you all owe me one.”

It was Vince. Howard ached to walk towards the voice, but he couldn’t it would be weird if it didn’t seem like a coincidence. So, he continued to the toilet, closing the door and leaning up against it.

“You alright mate?” Two men asked, smoking out of the bathroom window. Howard stared at them and nodded absently.

He darted into one of the stalls where he just leaned against the wall, rubbing his eyes. _Pull yourself together, you’re Howard Moon. Howard Moon does not get intimidated by little punk boys. You’ve got this._

He walked back the way he came but this time he didn’t hear Vince’s voice, sitting back down at the bar he finished off his Scotch and asked for another. The barmaid rolled her eyes at Howard.

The only song Howard was familiar with started blearing through the speakers – wherever they were. _I love Rock N Roll, great. They don’t even listen to Rock N Roll. The Beatles would be pissed._

What Howard didn’t expect to see was Vince climbing onto the bar, stomping in his platform boots perfectly to the beat of the song. Howard stared, he couldn’t stop staring – he wasn’t alone there were various other people standing on tables and balconies and railings and Howard was sure that this was a breach of health and safety rules.

Howard caught Vince’s eye and the younger man grinned. “Oward! You’re here!” He shouted over the music, Vince loomed over him as he stood on the bar and Howard once again felt intimidated in his company. “Do you know the words?”

Howard rolled his eyes. “Vince everyone knows the words.” He muttered, before he felt two hands tugging on his arm.

“Come on then!”

“Oh, no. No, no. I am not doing what you’re doing. I’m a jazz guy, remember?”

Vince laughed. “Yeah, you’re a jazz freak.” The chorus started and Vince physically couldn’t help himself from walking and singing and dancing. There was something so endearing about Vince that had Howard hooked. Eventually the song died down and Vince scurried over to where Howard was sitting.

“That song is a good one, you know that? Like I ain’t much of a fan of rock and roll but Joan Jett – she’s a good one.” Vince said with a smile and Howard laughed. The younger man’s hair was slightly wet at the fringe from sweat and he was looking a bit dishevelled. “What are you doing here?”

“I was in the neighbourhood, thought I’d take my chances and stop by, you know. If I didn’t find you I knew I could find someone who looked like you, you’re all the same, you know that? You all change together. That barmaid’s hair was all black last week now it has pink highlights.”

 “The power of hair dye, ain’t that amazing.” Vince teased, before he looked towards the door. “Do you wanna go outside? Bit loud in ‘ere.”

Howard nodded and the two found themselves outside again, leaning against the same wall.

“Have you got a wife then, Oward?”

Howard squinted at Vince and pursed his lips. “I’m twenty-five, not two hundred and five.” The older man muttered, shaking his head.

“Yeah I know! I was just wonderin’!” Vince looked Howard up and down, smirking lightly. “I like your orange turtleneck.”

Howard rolled his eyes. “Yeah, and I like your top. What even is that? It’s barely even a top, it’s a slice – a slither if you will – of material.”

Vince was wearing a grey cropped vest top, so it didn’t have any arms, nor a bottom. So, there wasn’t really much to it.

Vince laughed and rubbed a hand across his forehead. Somehow, they had managed to inch a little closer.

The time had passed and the night was getting colder, the two men still laughing under the light of the streetlamp.

“My mum won’t be too happy when I get in.” Vince muttered.

_I knew he lived with his mum. Now I officially feel like a pervert._

“Why’s that?” Howard asked, both of them leaning against the wall on one shoulder now – facing each other.

“Ah, it’s late. We have a 2AM time limit if I’m coming home. It’s so I don’t wake her in the nights. She ain’t a good sleeper, I always feel bad disturbing her.”

Howard watched Vince, there was a foreign vulnerability to him as he spoke and ran his hand against his own forearm.  

“You can come back to mine.” Howard blurted out, completely accidentally and upon impulse. “I mean, if you want. I’ve got a spare bedroom, it isn’t a far walk. You can just text your mum, tell her you’re safe. If you want.” The awkwardness returned to Howard and after Vince had spent over an our getting him to soften up his stoic form returned and he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

“That’d be cool, Oward.” Vince grinned up to the older man, running his hand through his hair.

Howard nodded, shrugging his shoulders. “Well, okay.”

_No point overthinking it, it’s not really like you have anything to lose is it._

Howard started walking back with Vince and the younger man filled the stroll with conversations – mainly one sided ones because Howard had a very hard time keeping up with Vince’s mind.

They finally reached Howard’s apartment and as Howard searched for the keys in his pocket Vince leaned heavily against the older man.

“Have you had much to drink?” Howard asked, propping Vince up.

“Not really. Some cocktails.”

Howard laughed and rolled his eyes. “Now why doesn’t that surprise me?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Vince asked, staring at Howard who just shook his head.

“It’s almost illegal to be a scotch drinker in that bar, but the most ridiculous cocktails are amazing to you people. What even is a flirtini?!”

Vince smirked and began to explain. “It is genius! What it is-”

Howard unlocked the door and stepped inside, cutting Vince off. “I don’t really need to know.” The older man grinned, watching Vince hesitantly step inside.

Howard lead Vince to the sitting room where they both plodded themselves down on the sofa and Howard turned on some pointless TV – more for the background noise. “Can I get you anything, you alight?” Howard asked.

Vince nodded, though he did seem significantly more tired than he had done a few minutes ago. “Nah, I’m fine. Where am I gonna sleep tonight, ‘Oward?”

Howard had to stop himself from suggesting his own bed. There was a time and a place and it wasn’t now nor here.

“It’s up to you. You can sleep here if you like, or in the spare bedroom – which is crowded and small and not the nicest but it’s still a bed for the night. It’s up to you.” Howard murmured, his own eyes feeling heavy now. “It’s almost 4AM, come on I’ll show you around so you feel a little more comfortable before you go to bed.”

A quick five-minute tour was all it took before the two of them almost fell on their face due to tiredness.

“If you need something to wear there’s some pyjamas in the drawers and old t-shirts and what not. You can have a rummage if you fancy, it’s all fine.” Howard said, watching from the doorway as Vince nosed inside the bedroom.

“It’s time for bed.” Howard concluded, stopping outside his bedroom. Vince agreed from down the hall, beginning to pull his vest off.

“If you need me, I’ll be here, alright?” Howard murmured, giving Vince one last look before he shut his bedroom door.

_I hope you sleep well, Vince._

 


	3. Howard was different and that didn't always mean bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are Vince's thoughts this time.

Morning rolled around faster than Howard expected it to, probably because they hadn’t gone to bed until 4AM and running off five hours’ sleep wasn’t something Howard was used to doing. The watery sunlight made its way in through the thin curtains and Howard held back a groan as his eyes adjusted to the light. Howard eventually made his way into the sitting room, flicking the kettle on he leaned up against the countertop.

He wondered whether he should go and wake Vince up, he also wondered if Vince was even still there.

Howard braced himself and knocked lightly on the spare bedroom door, opening it just an inch. He found Vince still asleep, the bedsheets covering everything but the top of his head and one of his legs. Howard could just about make out some smudged mascara and messy hair. His eyes wandered down to the leg, which was pale and longer than Howard had expected. He closed the door and shrugged – leaning against it.

Howard wasn’t particularly sure what he was doing, spending his weekend with an eighteen-year-old electro punk. Perhaps his act of kindness was out of place or perhaps there was an ulterior motive, whatever it was he hoped he wasn’t going to regret offering it to Vince.

He made a cup of tea and sat down in his pyjamas to watch the TV which Howard was faintly sure was still on from the night before. His eyes glued to the screen though his brain wandered elsewhere, wondering where he and Vince stood. They hardly even knew each other. What Howard did know he liked, they were total opposites, Vince was outlandish and eager to please whilst Howard was reserved and awkward.

Vince woke in the spare bedroom of Howard’s apartment and he stayed in bed for a good five minutes wondering what he should do. Vince’s hair was dishevelled and his makeup was smudged from the night before, a few black splodges had rubbed off on Howard’s pillow – Vince quickly flipped it over. _What Howard doesn’t know, doesn’t hurt him._ Vince felt strange, it had been a while since he had awoken in a stranger’s house, he liked it – he may have liked it more if he was sharing a bed, but that was a ‘maybe’. Vince hadn’t exactly worked Howard out just yet.

A quick peak in the mirror told him it was probably a good time to wash his face.

Opening the door, Vince tiptoed to the bathroom dressed in a pair of Howard’s pyjamas which were much too long for him but overall not a terrible fit. Vince wouldn’t wear them by choice, he didn’t think plaid print was overly flattering – especially not blue plaid print. But nobody else would see them.

A few minutes of him washing his face and patting down his hair left Vince wondering what he thought he was doing last night coming back home with a man who wouldn’t have eyeliner in his bathroom cabinet. _Well, it’ll have to do._

Vince followed the noise of the TV to the sitting room where he found Howard on the sofa. “Alright, Howard?”

“Morning Vince, do you want a cuppa? Something to eat?” Howard asked, standing up to face Vince as the smaller man leaned against the countertop.

“Yeah, I might do, cheers.” Vince flicked the kettle on and absently looked at the clock. _10:43AM early for me._

Howard watched Vince, a small smirk pulling on the corners of his lips.

“What are you smilin’ at?” Vince asked, narrowing his eyes.

“You look different without make up.” Howard added, tilting his head. It wasn’t that much of a difference in reality, it just revealed a little bit of the boy’s vulnerability. “Younger.” Howard added.

Vince nodded and shrugged, noticing a jacket hanging on the back of the door. “What’s this?” He asked, fiddling with the buttons.

“It’s just my uniform.”

“Uniform, for where?”

“I work at a zoo.”

Vince’s eyes widened as he looked to Howard. “A zoo, really? That’s so cool.”

Vince was easily pleased, Howard – not so much. Opposites.

“Is it? It’s alright, yeah. I mean the animals are quite cool but – it’s pretty mundane after a while.”

“Nah that sounds awesome, ‘Oward. Can you imagine that, giving the gorillas a wave every day?”

Howard laughed and shook his head. “Yeah, it’s not the worst job in the world I suppose… Anyway, what do you do?”

“I’m doing fashion in college, it’s my last year. I’m pretty good at it, I design costumes for different occasions and things. It’s genius.” Vince said with that familiar smile, he turned away from Howard to pour the tea. “Do you want a fresh one?”

“Yeah, please. Go on. It doesn’t surprise me that you’re doing fashion, definitely seems like something you’d be good at.”

“Yeah, I actually designed a cat suit after I met you. It was made from tweed, I called it Jazz Freak.” Vince grinned, motioning with his hands as he spoke. “Ain’t that genius? You inspired that, Oward.”

Howard grinned and laughed. “Flattering.” He smirked and took his tea from the countertop, sitting back down on the sofa. “If you ever needed a job – even just part time. I could help you out at the zoo.” Howard offered.

“That would be great, ‘Oward. Would I have to wear one of those?” Vince asked, grimacing at the thought as he sat down.

“Well yeah. But I know you could make it work.” Howard joked, watching Vince from across the sofa.

The younger man met his eyes and he smiled, softer this time. _I like you, Jazz Freak._ Vince thought to himself before he looked away to the TV. “I’ll have to go home soon; my mum’ll worry otherwise.”

“Yeah of course, do you need me to get you a taxi or?” Howard asked, watching Vince dressed in his pyjamas. They sort of drowned him, Howard liked that.

“Nah, it’s fine. It’s only a ten-minute walk, I’m not too bothered.” Vince said with a grin.

A little while later Vince was leaving, saying goodbye to Howard from the doorstep. Vince watched the older man. He really did like Howard; Howard was different and different didn’t always mean bad. Eventually that might change but right now Vince was comfortable being in his company. Howard wasn’t bad looking either, he wasn’t typically who Vince would go for but there was something about him which attracted Vince. Maybe it was just the fact that he was so different, so alien to Vince – or maybe it was the fact that he was genuinely nice and interesting and a bit of a freak.

“Thanks for having me over, Howard. It was a great, yeah.”

Howard smiled. “Don’t mention it, little man.”

Vince titled his head before he smiled, noticing the slight blush on Howard’s cheeks, he obviously didn’t mean to say that. _Little man._ Vince mused to himself, beginning to turn away. _I could get used to that._

“I’ll see you soon, yeah? Come down to the pub next week.”

“Yeah, okay. Sure, cool. I’ll see you there.”

“I’ll look out for you Jazz Freak.” Vince called as he walked down the road, he waved goodbye to Howard before he turned a corner and was out of sight.

_I'd love to see you again._


End file.
